It is difficult to precisely define complexity. Though certainly an oversimplification, one possible view of the concept is that to be complex is to be intricate or complicated. In practice, when complexity is studied, it is often within the context of a system. Complex systems are typically rich with opportunities for discovery and analysis. This is true at least because such systems often include an elaborate arrangement of interconnected parts that are influenced by multiple variables such that certain groups of parts collectively demonstrate properties that are not necessarily apparent in the properties of the individual parts. Unfortunately, some of the most interesting of the more intricate and complicated patterns often go undetected. Or, if detected, such patterns are often not understood well enough to provide meaningful insight. This is unfortunate because such patterns within complex systems have the potential to fuel the discovery of particularly useful and interesting knowledge.
More of these complex patterns would be detected and understood if there were an effective and at least somewhat standardized tool for documenting and navigating through the components and characteristics of a complex system. Further, deploying such a tool in a manner that effectively leverages modern social and computer networking technologies would enable a collaborative and dynamic learning environment that would be especially conducive to the derivation and discovery of complex patterns and therefore the derivation and discovery of useful and interesting knowledge.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended for use as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.